Poisoned Love
by goldenlips
Summary: This story is about me and my friends favorite vampire books combined, we worked hard at trying to get the chapters up as soon as possible. But please enjoy.
1. The beginning

Haylee P.O.V

I walked into the school, my small hand entwined with my older brother Adrian's muscular one. My blonde hair was flowing within the sudden breezes of the wind. My breath steamed out each time I exhaled into the autumn, october wind. I looked up at Adrian. His tall, strongly built statue towered my small, fragile one. His emerald green orbs stared reassuringly into my oceanic blue ones. His soft, orange red hair was swished around with the patterns of the wind. He sent me a smile, showing his perfect white teeth. Me and Adrian looked nothing alike. It was hard to consider us brother and sister, but we had that connection that no one else had. That lovely sister, brother, sibling intuition. We never fought or hated each other like normal brother and sisters do. There were those hair pulling, clothes tearing wars when we were little, itty bittys kids, but we are more mature now, and stronger than ever.  
"Ready for the first day of a new school?" Adrian's husky voice rang through my mind, hiding all the first day nerves. Somehow, he could use just a simple key of his voice to calm me down.  
"Yeah," I whispered quietly. Just loud enough for him to make out. He smiled once again and lead me gently into the big school before us, flooding with students left and right. As you walked into the big doorway you are automatically involved in a mob of students. People throwing paper left and right, the normal highschool couples having make out sessions by their lockers. Even the gaming involved nerds who huddle all around one another nerd to see the new game he bought. A wave of fear overcame me, making me squeeze Adrian's hand harder. Adrian gave me a gentle squeeze for reassurance and let out a small chuckle. Suddenly, we were approached by a couple. The boy had dark brown perfectly waved hair and deep hazel green eyes any girl could get absently lost in forever, while the girl had silky brown hair by the touch, and light brown eyes.  
"Hi i'm Elena Gillberg and this is Stefan Salvatore," Elena had her hand locked between Stefans. They way their eyes gently gazed at each other each time me and Adrian looked away, you could tell they were together. Quite strange, may I add, the two had the same pale skin, and the gentle, yet red rims around the edges in their eyes, that could possibly tell there's more to their relationship. I was pulled forcefully out of my thoughts when a shoulder bumped into mine.  
"Excuse me," a male voice said, sounding… protective? I was eventually released back into the real world and faced the male who bumped me. I turned my head to see a skinny boy in an over sized hoodie, with thick fur on the inside. His hair was a little longer than Adrians, and his hair was a light brown color, sticking out in some places. His long, skinny body, was a summer tan, and his eyes were a light hazel. I looked at my arms. I was so pale compared to this boy, yet, I looked like I could take him down in two seconds.  
"Uh you'reyou're excused," me and this boy stared into each other's eye for what seemed forever, but in real life, was only a few seconds.  
"I'm Andrew," the boy laid out his hand, granting for me to take it, "Andrew Tindall."  
"I'm Haylee," I decided to mock his type of introduction, "Haylee Ivashkov, and this is my older brother Adrian Ivashkov." I pointed to Adrian who was throwing his hands through his soft hair looking at a piece of white paper he had grabbed from the office. Either confusion with the paper he was looking at, or hes nervous, I thought quietly in my head. I suddenly felt a cold, uncomfortable breeze, blow up against my left shoulder. I turned my head looking at the Andrew kid standing next to me. I gave him a glare. I never liked it when people unexpectedly touch me.  
"What?" he asked throwing his hands up in the air defensively letting out a small laugh. I quickly calmed down, and replaced my seriousness with a fake, but perfected laugh. One of the most believable ones I have done in forever. I had perfected the fake laugh, because people would ask me if I was okay a lot and i would hide my bewildering sorrow with a believable fake laugh. No one should know I'm upset or saddened. They shouldn't worry about me.  
"Nothing," I felt Adrian take my hand within his again. He was a really nice brother, he always believed in me. Sometimes, I would think he knew me too well. He knew when I was uncomfortable, upset, even sick. So my fake laughs never seemed to fool him. He would always give me a sign, like a cough or squeezing my hand, when I gave out a fake laugh. Just before I could say more to Andrew, a sudden blast of the first hour bell rang in my ears. I hugged Adrian, then left to my first hour class, waving good bye to the others. As I rushed into my first hour class, I felt another cool breeze brush against my shoulder. I whooshed my head around seeing if it was someone touching me again, but no one was around. No one to take the blame. I shrugged it off, and walked slowly and quietly into my biology class. I walked to a man sitting at the teachers desk in the from of the room. Right behind him and his desk was a huge green chalkboard, the length of the walls, covered in formulas and equations, and hand drawn human body diagrams. I examined the teacher. He was a short, plump man with what seemed like no neck. His head reminded me of a smooth bowling ball someone had just waxed. The teacher examined the classroom, then opened a smooth looking, red textbook on top of his desk. As I took more quiet babysteps slowly towards him, his big head shot up from the book, as his dull brown eyes looked at me suddenly. I felt a small tinge of fright overcome me, but I just held back my flinch and kept my strong stance. Once I finally got to his desk, i took a big, quiet gulp, and tried to speak.  
"Hi I-I'm Haylee," I kept stammering through my nerves to find the perfect words to say, "he new student." After a while of staring eye to eye with the teacher, he held out his hand, and i gently took it.  
"Yes, you're Ms. Ivashkov, the new student," he said politely, lightly shaking my noticeably trembling hand, "I'm Mr. Codex you're biology teacher. You may sit where ever you like, Ms. Ivashkov." I gave a gentle smile and turned around, only to see about twenty five pairs of eyes on top of me. I quickly felt a tiny tingling sensation, as embarrassment filled my now red cheeks. I sped walk down the aisle of desks and sat by a girl, who wasn't staring at me. She seemed to be a tall skinny girl, with deep brown eyes, that had a small tint of gold within them. Her face had enhanced features, while her dark brown hair, had white and blond highlights going through the solid brown. Making her eyes pop even more. She was wearing a figure fitting long sleeved, black areopostle shirt, with navy blue almost black skinny jeans. Just to complete the outfit was a cute pair of blue and silver uggs. After examining her thighs a little more, I looked back up at the girls features, only to be faced with the gold tinted brown orbs, I looked at earlier. I suddenly felt fear flood through my warm veins, and my head quickly faced downward onto my lap, where I was fiddling with my fingers nervously. After about 10 minutes through the class, Mr. Codex stood up, and picked one student name Elizabeth to pass out was a scrawny little girl. She had features that would've complimented nicely, if she wore contacts and a dash of makeup, but whatever her style was, suited her nicely too. She walked around the classroom, handing each student a piece of paper.  
"Okay class," Mr. Codex began, " Elizabeth is handing out the worksheets you and a partner will be doing together." As if Mr. Codex said a key word, or a magic spell, each kid in the classroom began point to each other, picking partners for themselves. The entire class began to roar with excitement. Me and the girl just sat by each other quietly, as if we were two deaf kids in a loud auditorium. I tried to zone out every obnoxious noise, that tried to force themselves into my ears. The girl sitting next to me, took her hands and whipped them to her ears in one quick movement. Her eyes squinted as if she had heard the most painful noise in the world. Then, mr. Codent wobbled over to his desk and picked up what looked like a airhorn from where I was sitting. Then he took his index finger and pressed a button in the top of the small can. Then a huge sound came from the red horn of the can, sweeping any other obnoxcious noise out if existence. Every one fixed their seating stance in their desks and faced Mr. Codent quietly.  
"Now since i have your attention," Mr. Codent continued still in the same, low tone of voice he had started with, "okay class, now your partners for today will be the person you are sitting next to." Small groans left and right were let out by some students, while tiny, almost quiet squeals of joy and ' oh yeah's ' left the other students. I sat silent, glancing at the girl next to me. She had her eyes glue to the open window to her right, as she squeezed her pencil a little tightly. I let down a small gulp and took my pencil, about to write my name on the piece of paper. Suddenly, the paper was whipped from underneath me by the girl next to me.  
"Oh...uh hi i'm haylee," I introduced my self in hopes she would hand me back the paper, so I can write my name. My introduction went through her head like it was nothing. I looked into her gold tinted eyes as they zoomed around the paper, getting a good look at what we were doing. I felt a tiny wave of anger flush through me.  
Who does she think she is taking the paper from me like that, I thought as I looked at her some more.  
"If you don't mind, I have done this last year and got a good grade. I can do all the work," she said quietly.  
"Uh no… I do mind," I said trying to hold in my anger, "I actually like work so, if you don't mind, I'd like to work on it some too." The girl looked at me for a while before letting out a small chuckle.  
"You know," she began, laughter ringing in her voice, "people would have just let me get the work over and done with so they can get a good grade." I rolled my eyes at her statement.  
"You know," I said with a small laugh being forced to stay back, "I like doing my own work sometimes." As i begun to write down my name, I realized I had to have the girls name written down too. "By the way, um… what is your name?" I asked shyly.  
"Oh my name is Rose Salvatore," she said smiling, letting her pearly teeth show. I didn't feel uncomfortable anymore.  
"My name is Haylee Ivashkov," I said quietly with a smile of my own.  
"Oh you're Adrian's sister!" she said nicely. I shook my head gently, "My brother Stefan and his girlfriend Elena told me we had new students." I nodded my head and answered the first question on the paper. Me and Rose talked and worked a little more, when a familiar presence sat beside me on my right side. I didn't bother to look, I was too intrigued in getting me and Rose's work done. When I realized Rose was sending an evil glare to the person on my left. I turned my head slightly to the left, only to see the Andrew kid from earlier.  
"What are you doing here?" Rose snapped at Andrew sending him another continuous dirty look.  
"I thought it would be good for our friend haylee, to be warned about her dear ' friend rose ' ," Andrew stated, pointing to me and Rose. I just made a fake laugh and went straight to me and rose's paper.  
"You're not wanted here Andrew so get lost," Rose spotted through gritted teeth. Before he could object to Rose's demands, the bell had rung, sending the familiar ringing sounds, vibrating through my ear drums again. Rose flinched at the sound, and got up with all her stuff. She looked at me and sent me a genuine smile.  
"You can sit at our lunch table," Rose said she sent Andrew a look of disgust and hatred, and I mean, if looks could kill, Andrew would be on the floor begging for mercy at Rose's feet.

_**Author's note : Hey its me sam. Sorry its just going to be me this chapter my friend will be in the next author's note so… By the way my character is Rose but its not the Rose in bloodlines. I didn't want my name to be me because I don't like my name. And my friend is Haylee and Our most awesomest friend is Andrew we call him tindalla but that's his nickname. It will not be in here for a few chapters but i felt like it should be known. You guys can P.M. me if you want to tell us your opinion but then thats what reviews are for. But…. you can do what you want. See you later :)**_

_**P.S. please dont be mean this is our first story**_


	2. Part 2 chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys, its Haylee, co-owner of Poisoned Love, I hope you like it. This is the next chapter of the story written by Sam mostly this time, I love it and I know you will too… so… yeah update will be soon… so read, P.M., and !

A/N: Hey, it's Sam. I just wanted to thank koryanders for reviewing our first chapter that was nice of you. I am really excited for the next chapter its one of my favorite parts in the story. So… enjoy! :)

* * *

Narrator P.O.V.

Haylee was walking out of the classroom when andrew pulled her back.

"What Andrew !"

" Didn't you hear what I said She's not someone you want to hang out with."

" I did but It's not bad to meet new people and talk to them. She doesn't like you but she isn't being rude to me or anything. Whats your deal?"

" Just know that I tried to warn you." with that he storms off.

" Wait!" she said running after him, " If you want you can come and sit by me at lunch…" "No, you want to hangout with her. I'm not going any where near her. I'll… I'll talk to you later."

" Fine." mumbles to herself. She walks over to her locker and see's a handsome boy with dark slick hair, like a layer of black, rich, silk, and almost black jet eyes. He's cute, thinks to herself .The boy notices Haylee and starts walking towards her. Haylee feeling self conscious flips her hair.

"Oh, and you are…" said the boy, looking into Haylee's blue orbs with his black depthless ones.

"Haylee Ivashkov" She puts her hand infront of her attempting to shake his hand, but instead he takes it and plants a small kiss on it.

" What a beautiful name, for a beautiful girl."

"And you are?" , she asked with a small, amused giggle ringing in her voice.

" I'm going to leave you wanting to find that out," he smiles and walks away, leaving Haylee curious.

" Well that was interesting." smiles and closes her locker to head to lunch.

Rose's P.O.V.

I was sitting across of Stefan and Elena when I saw haylee. I flagged her down and she sat next to me.

" Hi again." she said and turned away looking for someone, " Is something wrong Haylee?" I ask

" No not really," She just shrugs and starts eating her food.

" Hey Stefan can haylee spend the night at the house this weekend?" I asked as impatience ran through me, waiting for his answer.

" Sure sounds like fun." Stefan said smiling at Elena. Wow when he looks at her like that I can ask him anything and he will agree to it. I wonder what that feels like? To stare and some one so happily that its just nice to be around them, I thought to myself.

"Hey adrian," Haylee said waving her hand gently. I turned my head to see him and as soon as I did, I couldn't look away. He was tall I think he's 5'11 and he had red hair mixed with a light brown his hair was styled messy and I just wanted to run my fingers through it. His eyes were a sparkling green, like emeralds. He didn't look anything like haylee and it made me wonder if he was even her brother.

" Is that your brother?" I whispered, as Adrian sat down looking through his things. Haylee just giggled lightly, at my question.

"Yes," she broke her small fit of laughter, "I know we don't look alike, because of my blonde hair and blue eyes and his red hair and green eyes, but we are as much as related as you and Stefan," her blue eyes shifted to her food taking another delicate bite.

"Uh hi I'm Adrian," Adrian said, looking at me, with those green eyes, that seemed to make me melt. Did I really have feelings for him? Oh god, please don't let this turn into a remake of Elena and Stefan's story. I realized I had been staring at Adrian for a while, lost in thoughts, and I haven't even replied yet. I felt my cheeks start to burn a slight color of pink with embarrassment.

"I'm Rose," I said quietly, "Stefan's sister, and you are Haylee's brother?" I heard a slight snicker come from Haylee's lips, almost choking on her salad.

"Yeah," he said looking at Haylee like she was crazy, "Sorry for my sister," he mouthed to me. I chuckled as I looked down, and caught her glaring at him like a little kid, who had just hear something that was ' offending '. I laughed a little more, along with Haylee, and Adrian.

"So Adrian," Haylee spoke up, taking a fork and stabbing her salad a little forcefully, "Rose had just invited us to a party, this weekend, I believe and, I thought that we should go, after all we have been through, I think we deserve a little fun," she said sending Adrian a little devilish smirk, as immaturity gleamed within her eyes.

"Sounds fun, but you are not going wild, shes younger by one year, but she is very immature," he said rolling his eyes.

"Oh okay, glad you can come though," I said, trying hard not to laugh at how angry Haylee seemed. I was so happy for once, looking at this boy, that I might even have feelings for. He was good looking, I have to admit, and he had a heart warming smile that could make mine race, if it was still beating. Suddenly, an all too familiar presence disturbed my thoughts. I looked down, only to see none other than Haylee, talking to Andrew who seems he might be sitting here. Ugh.

"Oh come one Andrew,sitting here is not going to kill you," Haylee groaned, begging for andrew, one of her only friends here beside me and Stefan and elena, to sit with her during lunch. This made me have to sit closer to adrian. Ok this does have a bright side,I thought. As Andrew sat down, I turned my head so I didn't have to make any contact with him.

"My guess is that you really don't like him do you?" Adrian asked, a smirk formed on his face. I shook my head. Afte-

Everyone went back to talking. Then I heard Andrew say " Haylee can I leave?"

To distract myself I started talking to Andrian" So you just moved here with your sister." I said

" No Andrew. Your my friend, you can sit here too." I heard haylee say

" Uh… Ya. We had some crazy things happen this year so we thought a new start with our aunt would be nice." Adrian explained.

" But haylee." Andrew wined.

" Well get ready because something crazy always happens here." I said sighed

" Fine I can't force you." she looks down with a small frown form upon her face.

" Well it wasn't really a fun thing… something I wished never happened. But that's life huh?" He let out a small laugh, that made me want to cry.

" If I can ask… What happened? Sorry if i'm imposing." I had curiosity and sadness gnawing on my insides. I really wanted to know.

" No your fine… um… our dad left when me and haylee were little. Mom died of an illness two years ago and we moved in with our aunt so…" He looked away i knew his eye's were tearing up.

" Ah I understand. Our mom died while giving birth to me and my dad died two weeks before my fifteenth birthday." I looked down not wanting him to see my tears, " I never told anyone that before, I also don't know why I told you that either." Oops I said that out loud. We stopped talking after that and listened to haylee and Andrew.

" Fine Haylee but just for today. What do you guys even usually talk about?" Andrew asked in an annoyed voice.

" Anything really." Haylee stated, her voice cheery and happy once more.

" What are guys doing this weekend?" He asked.

" Oh, We're just going to have a party at the boarding house like we do usually." Elena replied innocently.

" WHY WOULD YOU TELL HIM THAT!" I screamed I mean he could kill us for god sakes. " Something tells me you don't really get along with Andrew" Adrian stated.

" Well … can he come I mean … the best way to get along is to know each other better through stuff like this!" haylee said smiling.

" Fine, but you have to bring the booze." I got up and walked away and with my superhuman hearing I heard Adrian talking,

"Is she always so moody?" stefan knew i could still hear them so he defended me in a small but force full tone,

"Yeah they don't get along really well so," someone else mentioned something but I couldn't hear them. Suddenly, haylee answered,

"Ya I can buy the booze but you guys have to talk I ain't being torned between two people," The bell rang and everyone left for their next class.

" Well this is going to be a fun year." I sighed and went to art.


	3. Chapter 2 part 1

**A/N: So, this chapter was the both of us, and I hope you enjoyed it. We had a little bit of a writers block, but we got er done! Btw I am the one who loves 1D she doesn't. -haylee**

**A/N : Ya I wanted to apologize too This was supposed to be up yesterday. I feel bad that it wasn't. But… o well I wanted to also tell you that we have costume pics of our characters if you want to see them P. M. me and I will show you By the way blood on the dance floor AMAZING band. - Sam**

* * *

Adrian P.O.V.

As I walked into the atmosphere of the art room, I saw the back of Rose's brown hair, highlighted a bleach blonde, almost white. I smiled and sat next to her.

"Hey Rose," I said gently as I sat in the seat right by her.

"Oh. Hey adrian." she said in a saddened voice.

" What's wrong?" What happened to make her so sad? I thought to myself.

" Oh nothing really just that i'm so moody all the time." she said in an angered voice. Oh shit she heard me say that.

" Rose I… I didn't mean…" I stuttered._** What i'm supposed to say. I'm a jerk that's what.**_

" Adrian just forget it ok I know you don't like me. If you did you would not have said those things bout me." I couldn't believe what she was saying, she was very wrong.

" Rose," she looked away from me. I put my hand on her arm. The moment my hand touched her I felt a static shock run through me like lightning, but I kept my hand there. She looked back at me with a shocked face.

" Rose im sorry. I was a jerk I shouldn't have said those things. Please Rose, will you forgive me?" I looked into those beautiful deep brown eyes of hers. The light cascaded on to them and made them look like melted gold.

" I forgive you adrian. I know I am moody but I just can't help it." In Art class that day, I painted golden eyes behind a mist.

" Wow that's cool adrian you're a really good painter," Rose commented, " Where did you come up with the idea?"

" No where really. Besides if I told you i'd lose my muse," Rose had giggled slightly at my good use of artistic words, and went back to work on her own project. She wouldn't let me see it for the entire class, so I had curiosity fighting within me. What could she be painting that she would hide from me? Is she doing a portrait of me? Is she painting starbucks? What is she painting?

At the end of class, our art teacher, Ms. Ademse told us it was time to clean up. As I cleaned my brushes, I saw Rose place her delicate, wet painting on the drying rack. I walked over, only to see a graphic design of a heart, molded into flames, with the gleaming blade of a sword tearing through the middle. All though the painting showed a graphic design, it was beautiful, and showed there was more to Rose than anyone knows of, and I'm planning on finding out.

Rose P.O.V

When I got home, I saw none other than my evil older brother Damon sitting on the steps of the front porch, twiddling with his pale fingers. His raven black, silky hair was being tousled by the wind, and his jet black eyes darted to me as I arrived closer.

"Finally, my beloved sister arrives, home at last," he said bowing in my "honor". I rolled my eyes and walked past him, as Adrian flooded my thoughts, "Did my baby sister just… ignore me?" he asked astonished. I let out a small chuckle.

"Yep and I plan on doing that forever," I always played with Damon like this. As much as an evil jerk he can be, he is still my oldest brother, and I still love him, Nothing will change that for sure.

"So what happened at the royal school my princess," Damon said in a royalty accent. I rolled my eyes as I shifted some strands of my hair out of my face.

"I made some friends," I smiled at the thought of actually having friends after what Andrew had made me look like, some freak.

"Oh and who may these friends be?" he asked with a smirk dancing in his voice. I turned to face him, as I grabbed a bottle of blood from the fridge. I hated ripping into anyone or any things necks and then sucking the life out of them, or having them become a soulless,

demon from hell, so I just transfer the needed blood out of bags from working in hospitals in the past, and into empty beer bottles. Then I just store them in the fridge, so I could never go nuts, and drain the blood out of innocents.

"Haylee Ivashkov," I said as I popped the lid, "and…" I started giggling at the thought of telling my brother about a boy. It reminded me of the old times when I'd tell stefan or Damon about my new boyfriend or crush, "Adrian Ivashkov, her brother." I heard a small chuckle come from Damon's lips.

"Does Rosey Posey have a crush on Mr. Adrian?" he said in a girly voice. I started to laugh. Does Damon know he's human? I hope so. I dont feel like explaining my crushes to him, he tends to tease me… alot.

" Why would I tell you?" I said with a sly smile on my face .

" I'm your brother Rose of course you'll tell me," Damon stated.

"Maybe I won't this time."I said still smiling.

"Come one Rose why do you have to be so complicated?" He whined. _**What, it's not that interesting. I wonder if I told him I liked andrew he would flip out. It would also be funny.**_

"Cause, its my business, just leave it at that, okay?" I placed the cold bottle on my pale, pink lips, as I walked back to my room. I let the cold, thick liquid flow down my throat. As my throat was burning with thirst before, it was now seized and relaxed with the help of the blood, sifting through my veins. The blood made me feel a little stronger by each drop that landed on my tongue. As I kept on drinking the liquid, I couldn't help but think of Adrian. **_What if he found out my secret? Would he still like me as a friend? Or treat me like Andrew had done?_** I felt a lump build in my throat at the thought of Adrian saying those things about me. I shook my head, and made the thought drift away. I wasnt going to let the horrific thoughts of Adrian flood my mind and take control. I walked towards my room, all the way up to the cream colored door. I walked slowly up the stairs, with creaks echoing through through the hollow house under the pressure of each step I took. This house was surely old. Made back in the 1800… it has always been in my family's possession. It meant alot to me. Yes, I have had to travel, due to the effect of suspicion and other things, but I always came back within 20 years or so with my brothers. I love this house, and I do not plan on leaving it. As I finally reached the cream colored door that lead to the inside of my room, I placed my hand on the cold, golden door knob, hearing a slight creak as I opened it.

My room is gold colored walls with a red trim at the floor and roof. The floors are a shining oak wood and the ceiling is a metallic black. The comforter is a grey silver and the pillows are black and white, with blood red patterns within the plain background. On the trim of the comforter, it is gold, with little bell string bottoms. It forms a perfect square and fits nicely on my queen sized mattress. I have photos from my past life hanging on the golden walls. Many other things are around the room. I even have a small box full of my olde graduation caps. Surrounding my room are some posters of the bands I love today. Blood on the dance floor, Jeffree Star, Black Veiled brides, falling in reverse, and a poster of one of the bands I dearly hate, not just cause of their style, but the music sucks to. I have a poster some one gave to me of One Direction, with multiple holes and fist punctures in it. I use it to get rid of stress. I like to hurt things I hate, and that's one of them. I'll have to take that down before anyone thinks I'm a murder, thats out to get one of the gayest bands in the world. I sat on my bed, drinking the last of what was left of the blood, making a final gulp and "ah" sound at the end. As I threw the empty bottle in the trash, I couldn't help but wonder what Adrian thought of me, and what he is doing right now…

Haylee P.O.V.

The car ride home was silent. Its always been like this ever since we started riding together. Adrian would try to make small talk, but our conversations would never last. I looked outside, watching as the cascading rows of trees flash by us. I couldn't help, but allow the black, slick, silky haired boy drift into my thoughts. He was hot, and his personality seemed so… unique. I have never met anyone like him. He had something about him, that made shivers crawl down my spine. When he touched my hand, tingles and goosebumps formes, small chills ran through me. When he kissed my hand, a huge shock of electricity banged within me, like an addicting chemical, raging through my veins. I instantly felt like melting into his arms. Once he had left, he had kept me, wanting more. I didn't want him to leave. He left a sensation within me that was like a drug. I felt like a drug addict, who had just founded the best drug in the world, and want more of it. He was my drug sensation. He looked at me, with mystery stirring within him. As I looked out the window, lost in thought, I heard Adrian shift me away from my mind, and into the real world.

"Everything okay? You seem more quiet than usual," his voice was nothing compared to the boy on my mind. Adrian's was raspy, while the mysterious male, had a deep tone, embedded with a seductive tone. He seemed dangerous, kind of scary, but I take risks. I dont know anything that will keep me from danger.

"Uh yeah," My voice came out unsure and a little shaky. Was that boy really leaving me this badly drawn in? It was like I was on a withdrawal. I dont know why though. I don't even know his name.

"Haylee… what's wrong? I know you're lying, something is on your mind," he voice was a little demanding, with intent and worry hidden deep in his tone. I rolled my eyes, as another thought of the boy played in my mind. His lips were pink and thin. I imagined placing my plump ones on his. Letting the flow of electricity take over. A small smirk played on my mouth, as Adrian stared at me, fear playing in his eyes. Then, soon the fear was replaced with amusement,

"Does someone have a crush?" he asked, He knew me way too well. **_Maybe I should get a best friend and tell her everything._** I smiled wide, guessing I should just tell him now.

"Well," I began, but then got rudely interrupted when Adrian's phone started going off. I rolled my eyes as he answered it. It was Aunt Judith, out legal guardian, saying she'd be working late… yet again. I rolled my eyes, and let the rest of the drive home be nice and quiet.


	4. Chapter 2 part 2

A/N: So we have FINALLY finished the 4th chapter. Oh i am so excited for yas t' read it!Thanks for reading it, give us your reviews and comments… if you wanna check out my other no co fanfics go to wattpad randomtommo LOVE THIS STORY! P. M. Sam for

picks. Thank ya!- Haylee

A/N: hey guys Sam here. I just wanted to say, or rather ask that you guys don't think my character is pretty that sso mean:( jk but seriously if you want to see what characters we have planned or the ones that you already know, we have fan pics that we will show you just p.m. me and ill show you. Luv you all peace

* * *

_** Narrator P. O. V.**_

As the weeks passed buy it turned into fall, and soon after the leaves fell, the grass was covered by a blanket of pure white snow. It had been three weeks after Haylee and Adrian had moved to Mystic Falls, and they were just settling into their new home. It was a nice pearl white wooden house with a charcoal black roof. Haylee liked to sit on the porch, it had a swing that Haylee sits on after school with her computer to write about her wildest dreams. She loved to write. She always did it when she was bored. She also had a journal that she would put her unanswered questions in, and what she felt important to at least put down. She wrote in it all the time when her mother die. This is where she would write her questions she wanted people to answer. Adrian didn't handle it as well as Haylee did. He would show up at home late at night and whenever their aunt asked him to do something he would always ignore her. He had been angered easily. He had so much anger held in. Anger towards his father, for leaving him and his sister alone with their mom who had an illness that issued a lot of medications and treatment. He was angry at the doctors for not saving his mom, and he was also mad at his aunt, who decided to pull the plug when his mom wouldn't wake up. Haylee was a free spirit, who easily forgave. She can be mean here and there, but she always is a forgivable person. While Adrian was tough, strict, and sometimes a little mean, he still watched out for Haylee as if he was an overprotective dad with a little girl who was rambunctious and care free.

Ever Since most of his family had died or disappeared, Adrian thought the worst. He didn't go to school for a month, yelled constantly at Haylee for the minor things, or back talk his aunt a lot. He stopped acting out when he made Haylee cry. It was only because he blew up in her face. Called her names he didn't mean. He made her upset. She had ran off to a friends house without him knowing. He had thought he had lost most of his family and now her. He was saddened by the thought of losing his entire family at this point. Hayle had eventually came back home, expecting loud, ear drum busting yells from her brother, but instead got hugged tightly. Her brother was crying, tears streaming down his face, his voice cracked with a lump of tears stuck in his throat.

"Please...d-don't ever l-leave," he had cried, his body was growing weak it seemed. He had just let a flood of emotions wipe through him, and he felt like his legs would just give in any minute, "I-i'm sorry!" he just had felt so weak. He always wanted to be strong for his sister, but he couldn't stay strong anymore, his walls were breaking, his body was failing. Haylee had helped keep him up as tears filled her eyes as well. She didn't let her emotions take over as easily as he did.

"Okay, I-I forgive you Adrian," eventually she and him had sat down on the couch in pajamas and had a heart to heart conversation, about how Adrian felt about the world, and why he acted out. Ever since then, the two have had a tight bond. Adrian's walls had been built back up, but he would sometimes let haylee in. Haylee had built some walls of her own. She was trying to show Adrian she could protect herself, but he didn't care. He knew she had to be protected. It was his job, since she really had no one at this point. Adrian had always been her rock. Someone she can count on to be there for her, and she knew she could never lose her brother, Adrian.

**_* NEXT DAY IN P.E. IN PRESENT TIME *_**

**_Haylee P.O.V_**

Me and Adrian had first hour together, and that class was P.E. As I sat on the cold gym floor, in green running shorts, a gray tee, and pink and green tennis shoes, I felt something weird happening around me, I looked for Adrian who seemed to notice it too. Then I looked around. Trying to find the source of the presence. Before I could finish looking, the gym couches walked in. One was a female, tall with artificial blonde hair. It had an orange tint to it. Her name was Couch Kasten. She was about in her mid forties. The other couch was just as tall as her with buzzed cut brown hair, a little younger looking too. He had a stronger build.

"Okay class," Kasten said looking at all of us, "Today we will be playing dodgeball," the couches had set up the court, separating us into teams. I was on the opposite team as Adrian. After everyone had finally gathered to their side of the court, dodgeballs began flying past. Several people on my team were getting out. Laughter and the pounding of balls sounded everywhere. People where getting out left and right. I was on the team of slackers. The people who don't bother throwing the ball with all their might. All the jocks were placed on one team. I looked around, and saw that it was only me, and this one boy left. He looked like a jock, in a way. His biceps looked strong through the tight gray shirt he was wearing. I turned my head and reflexively fell to the ground in order to dodge the ball. I heard small laughter, and groans in agony from the enemies, knowing I was still in. I looked at the boy with a ball in my hand. He was throwing balls left and right, while I was dodging threw a ball, that hurdled at such an abnormal speed and force. It was like speeding car fast. I closed my eyes, waiting for immediate compact from the speeding ball, suddenly i felt my body moving, and heard a giant crash, as if glass being shattered. My eyes jolted open, and all I hear are gasps from the other students. I looked around, only to find my body on the cold basketball court, with people hovering over me as If I had just gotten ran over. I looked around, and slowly sat up. I was a little frightened now. I looked around as everyone;s eyes went from the direction of me, to the direction of something else.

"Haylee!" Adrian called pushing through the crowd, " Are you alright?" he asked handing me his pale hand. I nodded as I let him help me up. I looked around to the direction everyone was now looking at. Only to see a busted window, with glass all around it. I looked behind me and the rest of the crowd, only to find the boy who had thrown the skull crushing ball through the window. He was on the floor, knees up to his face, and his hands gripping the black strands of his hair, like he was going to rip them out. Tears brimmed around his eyes, threatening to flow. I looked up at Adrian, who was paying no attention to me. I nudged his shoulder, and told him to look at the boy behind us.

"I'm going to go talk to him," I said, as I turned around and tried to leave, until Adrian gripped my wrist.

"Haylee, he almost killed you, with a simple dodgeball, and now you want to make friendly conversation with the guy?," he asked his voice full with sarcasm and shock, "are you nuts!?". I looked at Adrian, with a look that could kill. My eyes tried to rip into him. _**Why is he so worried? I bet the ball just looked fast, and that glass was thin.**_

"Yes Adrian, I am," I mumbled and ripped my wrist out of his grip, and headed towards the boy who was now standing and walking away. I gently placed my hand on his shoulder. A wave of heat traveled through my fingers, as if I had just waved my hand over a hot stove. I looked up to see a chiseled featured face looking down into me. His deep brown puppy dog eyes stared into me like I was something interesting. I smiled, showing my teeth, and his eyes closed and then re opened.

"What," the boy spat at me, annoyed. Something about him shouted danger. I didn't mind though I was known as the girl who would take risks, and not care of my consequences.

"Um… I wanted to know," I bit my bottom lip through my nerves, "how'd you um… break that uh… glass." My voice barely squeaked out in the end. I looked into his deep brown eyes,

" I just threw it to hard. Besides I just about hit you why do you want to talk to me?", he harsh raspy voice vibrated through my ears

"I-it was apart of the game, you have to aim and hit me," a smile grew on my face, "I don't even know how I dodge It." I smiled a little more, while the boy's eyes just scolded me. _**What's up with him,**_I thought in my mind. I looked a little deeper into his eyes the brown was unique. **_I've never seen eyes like that before._**Before I could see anything within his eyes, I felt a pair of arms push me back, making me stumble and almost fall.

"You shouldn't talk to me,"he said rudely as he was walking away.

"I'm new… I just wanted to be friends," I mumbled under my breath. All though I was very quiet, he seemed to have heard it. He turned around and looking into my eyes.

"You chose the wrong person to try to be friends with," he spat and then walked away out of my vision. I stood there a little dumbfounded, then I felt a familiar hand grab my wrist.

"Told you, now go get changed, you have biology, and I don't think Mr. Codent likes tardy students," I smiled and quickly rushed to the changing room. Got changed back into my jeans and brown hoodie. I rushed out of the locker room, and up the stairs. I saw the sam boy walking out of boys locker room, across the gym. He looked at me, and we made small eye contact, but I quickly looked away, and rushed to biology. I sat down by Rose like usual.


	5. Author's Note

**Sam's Authors note **

* * *

****Hey guys, I wanted to apologize that we haven't really updated in a while. Me and Haylee have been really busy and we haven't really had time to write. I feel bad because it sounds like i don't care enough to write and keep a routine. I do care it' s just that we had the quarter end in school and there were tests and we had a big dance you know us girls. We had that problem and that we had major writers block. So i'm super sorry that it's taking so long but we are almost done with this chapter and this one is were things get interesting. So please wait and see how it turns out. Bye! :)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey guys, sorry about the delay I know it was supposed to be up weeks ago, but we had a lot on our plates, but It's up now ( YAY ). BTW, If you know what WattPad is, I'm writing a new story ( Warning: 1D Fanfic ). Sam won't read it ;) It will be up after the next chapter of Poisoned Love. Thanks for your cooperation and patience. ~ HayByrd 3

A/N: Hey again I'm so proud to be able to write this because without haylee I would never even have attempted this. I'm so glad that you guys are liking our story. Just another reminder please P.M. me so I can show you our actors I think it would help you get an better idea of what the characters look like. Well bye for now. Btw we made this a super long chapter for you guys. :) ~ Sam

* * *

* Time lapse, past Lunch *

Rose P. O. V.

As i sat in the cold, smooth seat of the chair in the goosebump chilling art room, I heard a seat being pulled out. The movement between the silver steel chair egs, and the plain white glossy floor, speck with paint all around from previous years. Look there's the time when I Spilled red paint everywhere. I laughed to myself quietly at the remembrance of the small incident. I remembered the chair had been pulled out and i tripped on the leg, there was red all over me fighting considering what I am. It reminded of me of what I was, and made me cringe a little bit. Thankfully I had hunted before, or maybe just the vision of what was all over me would make me feel worse. Suddenly, I was brought back out of my day dream

" Hey Rose," Adrian said, sitting next to me into the chair that was pulled out.

" O, Adrian, sorry I didn't see you there." I said. I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't see him sit next to me. Rose you're a vampire for goodness sakes, you should be more careful who sits next to you. I thought. I soon was pulled out of my thoughts when the husky ring of Adrian's voice drifted me into a comfort zone. Alot of the tension I had had before hand had vanished with his voice. I felt, comfortable, for once. As he sat down, I felt my heart begin to flutter. There was something about him that drew me in closer. That wanted to be in his arms. There was also something about him, that struck me as an odd idealization. Was is that his blood seemed, delicious from a slight smell? He seemed to stick out from any human I have met. Any human would have a more delicious, and addictive scent/taste, while Adrians seemed… different. The smell could make me lose all my control, and as I currently crave it now, constantly licking my cold, pink lips, I wouldn't be able to stop myself if his blood was released in the open. If his delicate skin, was cut everso slightly, and revealing even the smallest amount of the blood, the smallest drop, his life would end right then and there. Nothing could've held me back. I felt guilty to think this way about adrian. When I looked up from my spot, I was instantly face to face with a pair of emerald orbs, reddish brown hair that I would love to run my cold soft fingers through, and a cheeky smile, that had gleaming perfect white teeth, shiny and straight. I felt as if my legs were jello. He made me melt on the inside. Suddenly, a small, delicate whisper of my conscious suddenly made me feel uneven. All it whispered was mates. Mates? That can't be real. It's rare. Or could it? My thoughts were swirling as I looked at Adrian. His body was gently moving, getting the stuff he needed today. Today was a free sketch day, so I took that into consideration. Maybe I should talk to him and be sure. I thought quietly in my head.

" Rose, can I ask you something?" his voice brought me back to reality.

" Sure Adrian. What do you wanna ask?" My face scrunched up with question.

" Why do you have…. you know…. a problem with Andrew." he tried to say it without it upsetting me, but just hearing his name made my fists ball up. My knuckles were so tight they were whiter than normal,well whiter than my unnatural pale skin. He instantly saw how tensed I had gotten, and immediately looked away, "Sorry," he mumbled slightly.

" No Adrian it's fine, I just… I just have a lot of history with him. It's complicated." I look away. I can't tell him, he would flip out and tell everyone he would just call me a freak too.

" But to answer your question, me and Andrew used to be best friends. We did everything together but one day I told him one of my darkest secret, he looked at me and said nothing. The next day I tried to talk to him, he called me a freak and walked away. He was my best friend that's why I don't really hang out with people, I don't want to get hurt again." I looked down and saw water dripping on my paper. Wow I haven't cried in a hundred years.

" Ah, Rose… Come here." I looked at him with my makeup smearing. His arms formed a circle embracing me into a hug.

" Rose it's ok," he said rubbing circle with his hand on my back.

" Adrian I know it will but I don't want to be a freak" I sobbed into his shoulder.

No one looked back at us which I was glad for, I didn't need to see people looking at me with the face that says 'what is wrong with you'. I didn't want to answer that question, it was too heart breaking. I looked into his emerald eyes. Should I tell him? Questions spiraled in my head, questioning if I should tell him or not. Things like what would happen if I did tell him, how would he treat the fact of what I am.

"Rose," his voice cleared my thoughts. I looked at his eyes, and then his lips. herIs he going to kiss me?They way he looked at me said that he wanted to. He was moving in closer and so was I, his lips was inches from mine when the teacher started talking to us.

" Rose, Adrian, do you want to share the class what seems to be more interesting than what the rest of the class is working on." she said. I looked at Adrian,he gulped and moved away from me. He did! He did want to kiss me! I looked away is I urened for him to kiss me. I know i'll be thinking about it all day.

" No ma`am" Adrian had said while I just looked away. I could feel my cheeks flush with color, from embarrassment and the burning sensation of the kiss aroused inside of worked in silence for a long time.

" Rose you're not a freak." he started whispering, " You're too Beautiful and pure to be." he didn't look at me while he said this but I knew he meant it, but I still had to ask.

" You really think i'm beautiful?" It can't be true no one can say a monster is beautiful,even if i'm not the worst out there.

" Rose…," the bell rings and he said, " I thought you were beautiful the first day i saw you." After he said that he walked he said caused me to smile from ear to ear. My stomach fluttered with emotions, as I realized that was probably the nicest thing anyone has said to me, but the smile soon faded when I know I can't hide my monstrous side from him forever. Once he would find out, I fear that he will never be talk to me again and start to be like andrew, killing things like me. I felt water well up on the brims of my eyes once more. Emotion was flooding through me left and right. I hadn't felt like this in forever. Actually, I believe the last time I cried was when I was first in realization of being what I am today. A blood sucking demon. I shivered at the remembrance of the scarring situation I was in. I shook my head, shaking away all the fear and thoughts and distracting, and self insulting memories. I began to walk down the hall some more, in hopes that maybe, if I do tell Adrian, that he wouldn't treat me like Andrew did.

* After School *

Adrian's P.O.V

I had just gotten out of Health and was on my way through the deserted hallways. I was so lost in my thoughts about her. About the girl with the chocolate brown eyes and the brown hair with golden blonde highlights. About Rose. I had almost kissed her today. Our lips almost touched! She talked about how Andrew called her a freak after she told him her secret. I mean why would anyone want to call her a freak. She was too beautiful and special to be anything within that category. If anything she was the most gorgeous girl I have ever met. Nothing could compare to her. As I had reached the front doors I saw two shadows down the far right hallway, and hear hushed voices. I walked away from the front door and quietly, but quickly sped up.

" I told you to stay away from the Ivashkovs!" I heard a familiar as that Andrew?

" I can hangout with who ever I want, you can't tell me what to do!"someone respond, sort of in a hissing tone. I instantly knew who that was. Rose. Why was she talking to Andrew? I stopped when I was able to hear everything clearly.

" No you can't Rose, you're a monster and can't control yourself around humans!" What do you mean she can't, sure her emotions are all over the place but that doesn't mean there's anything wrong her! I was getting so angry that I almost walked up to Andrew to defend Rose, but her voice stopped me.

" You didn't even know what I was until I told you! Surely if I can fool you of all people, then I control my self." I look out from the corner I hide behind. I saw Rose standing there, standing too close to Andrew. Seeing her that close to him made so mad. From what she has said about him I looked at him with pure hatred. How could he tell my Rose that she is a freak, she is the most nicest person that have met since I moved here. But I forgot my anger when my focus was turned back to Rose. Is it wrong to think about how pretty she looks right now. Her skin was shining in the sun and her hair was whipping in the wind.

" That was because I refused to believe what my instincts were telling me was true. You. Are. A. Monster Rose. A blood sucking creature. You won't be able to control your thirst around Adrian!"

Andrew raised his voice louder. Blood sucking? Thirst? What is he talking about.

" You want me to be a monster? I'll be a monster." she ran towards andrew with great speed. It looked like she was about to tackle him when he pulled out what looked like mase. He sprayed the can, and some of its contents into her eyes. She got off of Andrew, her hands covering her eyes. She was hissing, with fangs showing from her top jaw.

" Rose?" I stared at her with shock.I should be running. That's what my body told me to do. But it was as if something was keeping me here, with her. She looked at me while her face was still transformed into what she really was.

" Adrian?" she looked at me confused at first but as she realized it was me her eyes began to tear, " No!" she yelled and ran away

" Rose! Wait!" I cried out, but she was already gone. Sadness took over. I glanced over at andrew, as anger replaced sadness. " You!" I screamed at him, fury surfacing in my voice," Why!? What did you do!?" I screamed at him, demanding he'd answer.

"Adrian you don't know what you're messing with," I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"I don't think you know either" I spat at him. Who does he think he is trying to tell me what I don't now?

At this moment I was beyond pissed. And with that said I ran outside to try and catch up with Rose, but instead of her I found Stefan there waiting for me. I looked into his blue eyes wondering if he knew what happened to Rose.

"Stefan, where's Rose?" I asked as worry sprang in my voice.

" Adrian, you have to understand how Rose feels right now. So you have to think about what YOU feel about rose. Not what you saw only what you know you feel about her before you found out." What Stefan said really made me think. She'd never hurt me or stay away. She was nice and caring. Besides that, she really understood and was never judgemental. I care about her and I don't want my last time to have been able to talk to her today in class.

" Stefan, I want to see her. Please, I don't care about what she is I just have to be able to talk to her at least once," I was begging by this point too, and I meant every word that I said.

" Ok, if I take you to her promise me one thing," he said looking me square in the eyes.

" What?"

" You can't tell anyone what you just saw. The only people you can talk about it to, is me, Elena, Damon, and Rose. Okay?"

" I promise Stefan." I stared at him with the same intensity that he looked at me with.

" Okay."


End file.
